Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) is a chronic respiratory disorder that affects approximately 3 million people in the UK alone. COPD is one of the most common respiratory disorders and a leading cause of death worldwide. The disorder usually affects people over the age of 35, although a significant percentage of sufferers are not diagnosed until they are in their fifties. It is characterised by airflow obstruction that is not fully reversible and typical symptoms include exertional breathlessness, persistant cough and frequent chest infections. The primary cause of COPD is smoking.
There is currently no cure for COPD, however, progress of the disease may be slowed by treatment and by making lifestyle changes. Available forms of treatment include inhaled therapy, oral therapy, combined oral and inhaled therapy, oxygen therapy, lung surgery and vaccination and anti-viral therapy.
Asthma is a chronic inflammatory disorder of the airways, which affects approximately 300 million people worldwide. The disorder is characterised by widespread, variable and reversible airflow obstruction, and asthmatic patients typically experience episodes of breathlessness, chest tightness, wheezing and coughing. Corticosteroid monotherapy and combination therapy with a LABA have become established methods for the maintenance treatment of asthma.
Despite the treatment options currently available, there exists a need for alternative therapies for the effective management of respiratory diseases, such as COPD and asthma. In particular, there exists a need for management of those patients that are currently poorly controlled on any approved and recommended treatment plan.